Currently, digital content may be shared between different computer devices implementing various techniques. During a content sharing session, a shared workspace that includes various types of digital content may be displayed on multiple computer devices at different physical locations, or a shared workspace displayed on one computer device may be shared with different remote computer devices.
During any particular content sharing session, there can be a number of users at a number of different locations. Sometimes the number of users may be unknown as well as whether individual users are authorized to view or otherwise consume content being shared within the content sharing session. Inadvertently sharing content with users who are not authorized to view or consume the content can have adverse consequences.